1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved lock device for the automatic shift lever of a car, wherein, a stop piece is provided between a protruding portion of an operating rod and a push button, when a protruding end of the stop piece is rotated, the limiting rod capable of sliding freely can be located in position to obtain an object of securely locking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Theft-proof devices for automobiles in the markets are divided into three kinds, theft-proof bells, steering wheel locks (namely the stick shaped lock), and shift lever locks, we hereby discuss the principles and disadvantages thereof:
1) A theft-proof bell uses balancing principle to allow the switch of a buzzer to be turned on for scaring a thief; however, if a passenger inadvertently touches the car body, or even when vibrating is effected by a car passing by, the bell will make a loud noise, this can break quiet and peaceful mood of people, and the theft-proof bell is operated by taking advantage of the battery of the car, so that the car is subjected to electricity leakage when in parking. PA0 2) A steering wheel lock provides a lock head in the middle of a bar, it can be used to lock on the periphery of the steering wheel, length of the bar is longer than the diameter of the steering wheel, so that rotating of the steering wheel can be limited thereby; or an extendible hooking bar can be used to lock the steering wheel by locking of the lock head with one end of the bar hooking the steering wheel and the other end hooking the pedal of the accelerator and having the length therebetween of the bar been adjusted; however, these are bothersome in use, some drivers hate to use the steering wheel lock with too much time when in parking, while theft of a car often happens in such a short parking time, this is awfully a pity. PA0 3) A shift lever lock provides a lock head at the rear side of a body portion of the car behind the shift lever (referring to FIG. 16), with a pivotally connecting hole on the lock head facing to the shift lever and engaged by a U shaped locking hook to lock the shift lever. However, when the lock is opened or closed, a driver must turn his body to operate with two hands in a narrow space in a car and this is quite inconvenient for use.
In view of the above stated disadvantage on a conventional theft-proof car lock, the inventor of the present invention has developed a theft-proof lock device for an automatic shift lever on an automobile, which can still have a theft-proof effect after it is broken based on his experience of years in manufacturing and selling of locks, such a theft-proof lock device can get rid of the disadvantages of the conventional theft-proof lock devices and can still have a theft-proof effect after it is broken.